Against all Odds
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: ONE SHOT! The last day when the Kyuubi attacks and Naruto is being born. What is really truly going on in Minato's mind?


This came to me. I did something similar somewhat for Inuyasha to answer a question in one of my old stories on another site. Somehow for Minato...it suits as well.

I do not own Naruto or the song Against all Odds as written by Phil Collins which can be found on youtube. I recommend listening to the song as you read.

THIS IS A ONE SHOT!

**Against all Odds**

Minato Namikaze was 32 years old. Not to young to be impetuous and not to old to be fun for those of Konoha. It is a reason why many loved him in his village. Even now they were waiting just as anxiously for him as news of his wife Kushina was in labor.

The date was October 10.

Already pacing as any soon to be new father would, he was nervous. So very nervous....

But that was all about to change.

"YONDAIME-SIR! OUR SCOUTS JUST REPORTED IN! IT'S THE KYUUBI! IT'S COMING THIS WAY AS WE SPEAK!

**_How can i just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When i stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_**

"No....no... NO DAMNIT NOT NOW!"

"MINATO! PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Torn in two places, a desire to protect his village and wanting to be with his wife, he looks to Kakashi who nods his head and awaits his orders. "Tell them I will be there as soon as I can. Have them shore up the defenses and above all use ranged attacks only. DO NOT ENGAGE HEAD ON! We are dealing with a Biju and not just any, but the strongest of them all. While this is going on get everyone OUT of the village."

Nodding his head, Kakashi takes off to deliver the instructions. Being the student of the Hokage from before has made his word true when it comes to orders. So as he vanishes, Kushina starts screaming in more for her husband.

The tired woman was relieved as he came in. His blue eyes looking at her dark ones with such love, it made the pain of the birth ease up dramatically as she clutched his hand. Seeing the worry though in his eyes, not knowing of what is happening all around her, she assumes it is for her.

"Stay please....As long as you are here everything will be all right." She whispered as she held onto him tightly.

**_How can you just walk away from me,  
When all i can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_**

It has been three hours since Minato has given the orders via Kakashi and now the faint sounds of battle has reached the ears of those within the hospital. Nodding to all to evacuate the building, most do save for a couple of nurses and one brave doctor. As he holds on tightly to the woman that he loves with all his heart. He hopes, god he hopes with all his heart that the demon leaves.

After all, there was only one true way to seal something as strong as the Biju and he did not want to do it. Not one bit.

"Minato..."

Startled, the blonde looks to find his mentor and friend the previous Hokage look at him with tiredness but with a gentle gaze.

"How is she."

Kushina unable to answer herself as she was breathing rapidly to push out their baby. Minato looks up with a warm smile. "She's doing wonderful. According to Minako, she is almost ready to deliver Naruto any minute now." He states with quiet pride. The pride vanishing moments later, he looks up with a hopeful expression.

One that the older man regretfully shakes his head for.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kushina screaming at that moment, the red headed woman begins to push and the other nurse named Ami as well as the Doctor known as Houjo move.

"Push now Lady Namikaze! Push now...it seems your son is ready to come out now!"

**_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what i've got to face_**

An hour later, Minato was in awe at the tiny bundle in his wife's arms. Despite the destruction happening now even closer as the sounds of battle was clear, he could not help but raise a single finger to touch the downy cheek of his son. His little boy.

"He's beautiful." Kushina whispered softly as she cuddled the baby close to her. His eyes opening then, a bright blue shines and the red head giggles. "I do think he's going to look like his daddy."

The baby making a sound, he sees the two in front of him and gives a goofy looking grin that is in every way identical to the man who even now smiles softly with pride.

"Minato...they need you."

Stiffening, the blonde man can not help but look at Saurotobi once again. Looking to his wife with a sad expression the woman knew as she heard the battles that something was wrong.

"Minato?" She murmured questioningly?

"It's the Kyuubi...it's attacking Konoha now."

**_I wish i could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much i need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_**

In the last 30 minutes, Minato had summoned every clone he could ever make, and all of them went through his vast library at such a speed within his manor that what could take one man months? Having left his wife under the protection of the Third and the medics now at the moment, he was desperate. He needed a way to stop the Fox.

He went through many scrolls in mere minutes.

Only he found nothing. Nothing but one way. At that one way would destroy him.

Sitting down now, the blonde man began to cry. He for the first time in his life did not know what to do. What could he do? He had to save all these innocent people, and yet the price was so high....

"Minato-Sensei!" Kakashi came running in. His clothing torn and bloody in many places, the young teenager was panting as he came in. "Minato-Sensei! We need your help we can't hold out much longer!"

The words coming though, Minato made his choice for not only himself. But for the people he loves. Nodding his head sadly, he went back to the hospital and to his wife and son.

**_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_**

Minato smiled softly as he held onto his most precious of treasures. His son...his Naruto. The little cherub of a baby, staring at the man with bright blue eyes as he gurgled, he did not notice the ink being put on his skin with the free hand.

The little boy could not see the tears dripping wetly on cheeks that only wanted to hold him and never let go. The Third watching silently, feels and sees the anguish in the features of his successor. Several promises being made back and forth as the ink is being done, tears just continue to flow even more.

He had just heard his wife had died. Crushed in the hospital just minutes ago as she shoved the nurse helping her out of the way.

"Promise me that he will be happy? That he will be a hero? That he will be loved?"

**_But to wait for you, is all i can do and that's what i've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos i'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance i've gotta take_**

Watching from a distance, The Third Hokage watches the figure of the Giant frog and the Fox face off. But his attention was on the tiny speck on top of the frog. One that even know glows brightly as the Kyuubi's power is sucked through his own body and placed into the body of the baby in his arms.

Whisker marks signfying his Jinchuuriki status. The Third mourns the death of a friend, as those who were around him collapse in sorrow and grief. It was then that the little baby begins to cry.

His bright blue eyes shining with pain and sadness, Saurotobi knows that somehow this little boy realized, he lost his family.

"I promise you Minato...I promise I will do all I can to protect your son."

Somehow as he lay dying, his soul being taken from his body, the blonde heard the faint whisper despite being miles away.

"Thank you...old friend." And with that said Minato Namikaze..._died._

**_Take a look at me now_**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**My version of a stereotypical one about Minato's last thoughts. But I think I did good....now do forgve me. I got to clean up a bucket of Kleenex.**


End file.
